Marceline Lilknee
Marceline Lilknee is Riamidea's earthling avatar. Appearance She had bright blonde hair and brown eyes. There were freckles on her nose. she had light skin. Marceline was quite skinny and she liked to wear plain regular outfits. Personality Marceline was a nice person but she was also spineless and boring. She liked flowers and photography. She never was a master of anything. Backstory When Marceline was a kid, he parents got divorced. Her father was an orthopedist and her mother was an ex singer. They met each other in a bar during their studies back when he was in an amateur rock band. Both of them liked to rock so they were getting along nicely. Several years after Marceline was born, her mother found out she never stopped being a rock singer while her father turned out to be a mature doctor. They started to disagree and finally got divorced. Marceline stayed with her father. Her family situation really impacted her. Luciferimus, who just started to be her guardian used a device that allowed him to see her. He seen how unhappy she is and he wanted to help her. He used his shapeshifting ability to turn into an earthling boy and he visited the Earth by walking through a portal. They became friends and at one point he started to feel that he fell in love with her. He visited her quite often until Lusstoni - his oldest brother found out and told their father - the King, who banned Luciferimus from going back there as it was breaking the rules. He sneaked there once more just to tell her that he is leaving. He went back to Hellcephira where he tried to come up with an idea to continue his journey. He learned telepathy and he used it to direct his ward to an abandoned house. The building contained a journal of some old man who claimed to talk to his guardian long time ago. Marceline didn't really believe that, but she decided to try. They managed to communicate, they talked everyday. One day Luciferimus showed her a place accessible only during meditation. Even though that ethereal realm shifted their appearances, he could see the real soul behind his ward. Riamidea fell in love with her guardian and Luciferimus felt that he truly loves her soul, not her earthling avatar. They were going back to that secret dimension every night. One day Lusstoni tried to play a prank on his brother and accidentally broke her soulstone. She died. Riamidea hated this incarnation with every fiber of her being. This body seemed to push its boring existence on her. Her true self was much different than her earthling self. She never wants to talk about her past, remembering it as a long road of boredom and sadness. She felt hate towards the planet, her avatar and everything related to these two. The only thing that made her happy was to be with her guardian, there - in the realm of souls. Trivia Originally her surname was Nuttins, but it was changed to Lilknee later after the author played the whole scenario in the sims game. It all started with her character - Sergius Lilknee who became a doctor. Lilknee is a direct translation of their surname in author's native language.